Fix Me
by ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper
Summary: After Kim's mother dies and abuse starts happening, will Kim stay broken or will someone have to fix her


"Kimberly Crawford please report to the main office, Kim Crawford please come to the main office, thank you." The secretary, Joan said over the intercom.

I looked at my best friend and secret crush, Jack Brewer, as he gave me the _what-did-you-do_ look. "Nothing," I whispered back before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

As I sat and waited in the office, I got out my phone and smiled before I unlocked it. My lock screen was a picture of my mom, dad, baby sister, and I before we went on a vacation to Hawaii two weeks ago. I typed in my lock code and smiled even harder at my home screen. This time, it was a picture of Jack and I giving Katy, my little sister, a big kiss of both cheeks.

I'm not trying to be cocky or anything, but my family is picture perfect. My father, Kirk Crawford, is the mayor of Seaford, so we're rich. My mother, Katarina Crawford, is the perfect part of my family. She was born in Italy and she studied abroad for college and met my dad at Harvard. She's a stay at home mom but she does most of the work in our family. She was the one who put in all of the effort for Dad's campaign, while being pregnant. After my dad got the position, my mom just started to take care of Katy. She's probably one of the palest Italians you will ever meet but, she has dark brown hair and big brown eyes full of warmth and kindness, she says they look just like mine. And speaking of Katy, she's the most adorable kid in the world. She's three months old and she has my dad's blue eyes and blonde hair. She's ultra-chubby but in the cutest way. And then to complete our perfect family, we have two black labs, Charlie and Daisy. They're puppies and we had just got them right before the campaign started and they're totally adorable.

And then there's me, Kimberly Anne Crawford. I'm 17 years old. I have blonde hair and big brown eyes. I hated being called by my full name and Kimmy, unless you're my mother. I'm a 3rd degree black belt. I can secretly dance, sing, and act. My favorite subject is French. MY least favorite is Pre-Calculus. I'm the captain, of the cheer squad, soccer team, gymnastics team, and softball team. I have been a straight A student all my life and I'm the golden student of Seaford.

My best friend, he's the exact opposite. Jack has this bad boy rep. His dad left when he was 8 and his mom became an alcoholic shortly after that. So, he's had to defend himself since then. He's 18 now and better than ever. He was a 5th degree black belt and is the captain of any team you could imagine; football, basketball, baseball, and swimming. He also has a 4.0 GPA. The only thing is that my dad hates him. My father thinks he's nothing but trouble and he forbid me from seeing him anymore in 9th grade. My mother on the other hand loves him! She says that he's perfect for me and she always says, "I'm counting the days until you all realize that you love each other." But we don't, he couldn't love me even if I did love him.

Mrs. Joan, the principle's wife and secretary, came and called me back to the Principal's Office. I've never been here before because that'd mean I would have had to do something bad. Principal Hagen turned around with a very somber look on his face.

"Hello Kimber- I mean Kim. The reason I called you up here is because I have some very bad news." He said. I nodded for him to continue, before he says the six words that would change my life forever. "Your mother and Katy are dead."

I felt all of the life in my drain from my body in one second. It felt like everything was frozen in time. I started at the white walls and saw my mother and my sister on it all bloody and broken; that's when I lost it. I hopped up from the seat and ran out of the office only to be met by a brick wall.

"Hey, hey Kim what's wrong?" He heard my best friend say. "They're gone. Mommy and Katy are gone and they aren't coming back, Jack." I said, collapsing into his arms. I felt a kiss on the top of my head and a long line of soothing sayings. I push him off of me, wipe the tears flowing, force myself to stop crying, and take off running down the hallway and towards my car. "KIM, KIMMY" I hear Jack yelling before I hear footsteps approaching. I practically hoped in my car when Jack got in right after. I got my key to start the car when he snatched the keys out of my hand. "I am not letting you drive anywhere." I looked up into his eye, and I completely broke.

"Jack," I said. I guess he got the message because in less than 3 seconds, he had me safe and in his arms. Sob after sob rang through my body. It was the first time, in a long time, that I cried myself to sleep.

*Time Skip*

I woke up in my car; not on the driver's side though, and we were moving. I turned on my other side and saw a happily humming and tapping on the steering wheel. I smiled before all of the day's memories rushed back in. "Jack where are we going?" I asked, plainly. "Vegas, you seemed a little stressed." He said, without looking my way. "Jack, take me home." I said. "But, Kim." he said looking at me. "I said take me home, Jack." I said rudely. A flash of hurt ran across his face. I immediately felt guilty. Jack never yelled at me; as a matter of fact, he's trying to help me. "Jack, I didn't mean to yell, I just can't take anything extra right now." He gave me a comforting smile, "Its okay, and I'm sorry about Katy and Mama Kat." He said. "How'd you," I started before he cut me off. "A bunch of people started calling and texting saying sorry for your loss. And your dad sent a bunch saying how you needed to get home right now." He said, chuckling the last part. He tossed me my phone back when I saw a message from Brody saying, 'It was over with Lindsay because he's in love with me.' I snorted a little bit before I quieted down again.

We drove to my house in a comfortable silence. Jack got out and walked me to my doorstep, giving me a kiss on the cheek before he left.

I let myself in only to be met by a glass thrown at my head. I screamed loudly before another one came and made contact with my temple, making me go unconscious before I could scream for Jack.


End file.
